Moe
by Colorful Rebel
Summary: A moe is a character that everyone finds adorable, and that every other character just wants to protect and hug. Isabella's one of them all right! And Phineas is the one who's always wanting to keep her out of harm. Enjoy moments of sweetness, cuddles, hugs, and sacrifices. Lots of friendship Phinbella, but eventual romance. A series of Oneshots, Rated T. Chapter 8 now up!
1. Bully

**Thank you so much for clicking(gives virtual hug)! I'm sure you will love these adorable Phinbella oneshots. Go ahead and read! **

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You can go die in a hole." The neighborhood bully, Buford, towered over a little girl dressed in pink. She shrank to the sidewalk under her, crying. "I told you, I didn' touch Biff." She sniffed. Buford looked at her with remorse. She obviously didn't hurt his goldfish, but he needed a reason to beat someone up. But she's his friend- and a girl.

A darned adorable girl for that matter.

Buford shook his head an raised his fist, and the girl wailed. "Please don't hurt me!" Her face and eyes were stained with tears. "I don't want to get hurt." He knew hurting an innocent girl was wrong, but punching felt all too right.

As if it were in slow motion, Buford lowered his fist to Isabella, and a boy dashed from the corner and pushed Isabella out of the way. His nose was large and his hair was red, and he saved a little girl.

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled, choked by tears. Buford had accidentally punched Dinner Bell in the eye. "Why did you do that, now you have a black eye!" The girl continued and finished her tirade. Phineas reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Because you're my best friend, and I love you."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

AWWWWWWW! Absolutely cute, right? And let's face it, even if he's oblivious, he still loves her.


	2. Homecoming

**I have another chapter! And I wanted to take the time to thank Blueberry Minizzle and WordNerb93 for the wonderful reviews! You guys rule! I would also like to answer some questions.**

Taylor: (Even though it wasn't a question) I'm sorry if it made no sense, this one will be better.

iheartphinbella05: They were the same age in the show in the last chapter.

In this chapter though, they are sixteen. The ages will vary by each oneshot. Alright, enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Music thumped from every corner in the gym. People danced like there was no tomorrow, dressed in everything from long fancy gowns to tuxedos. Such event was the homecoming; the gang's second one since high school. They were Sophmores this year.

Phineas, dressed in a light blue tuxedo, was holding hands with his best friend Isabella. She was dressed in a puffy pink dress that extended to her knees, and a pair of matching heels. They came together, but as friends.

"So are you having fun?" Phineas asked, smiling.

"What?" Isabella yelled in response. The music was too loud.

"I said, are you having fun?!" Phineas yelled back.

It was no use. They couldn't hear eachother. But then a slow song came on. Both looked at eachother, both opened their mouths to speak, but then they turned away, still holding hands.

"Wanna dance?" A voice came from in front of them. It was Todd, a senior from their school. He was the cutest boy in school, and he had asked Isabella to dance. This was too good to be true!

"Lovebirds..." Phineas sighed with a smile. "I'm gonna go find Ferb." He wandered over to his brother, who had his arms wrapped around Gretchen. She had her arms around him too, and her head was on his shoulder. Ferb rested his head upon hers as well. The two had been best friends since first grade, and they had just found out they loved eachother the morning before.

"I'm so glad you love me back, I couldn't imagine being without you." Gretchen whispered. Ferb, being silent, just hummed to the music. He didn't have to say anything to let his girlfriend know that he loved her.

The slow song had ended, and Phineas wandered back to where he left Isabella. She was not there, which worried him greatly. "Isabella?" He dashed into the hall, and there he found the brownhaired senior and his friend. Todd had Isabella against the wall, pinning her arms with one hand above her head. He was pressed against her, kissing her, and his free hand traveled her body. She looked unhappy but did not move.

"Get off of her!" Phineas yelled. He couldn't live with the fact that he didn't watch them closely.

"Phineas-" Isabella gasped, out of breath. Phineas finally got a look at her; her dress was messed up, hiked up at the skirt and dragged lower at the top. Her hair was disheveled an she had little blue bruises over her neck. Todd heard her speak and stopped her by clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Can't you see lover boy? It's too late, she loves me." Todd grinned and returned to kissing Isabella. A disgusted look took over his face.

But Isabella surprised everyone. She rased her foot and took off her pink shoe, raised it to the back of Todd's head...

And smacked him.

Todd backed up and fell backwards, a concussion forming on his skull.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled, embracing the girl. She yelled his name in response. He rubbed her back and sang to her, and they left Homecoming together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I am a little paranoid... should this be rated T now? I still hope you liked this. Keep on dreaming!

-Colorful


	3. Talent

I really liked this story on my notes. And I think you will too!

Doofenschmirtz: And behold The Request Inator! So, Perry the Platypus; what this does isn't so much evil. It just gets people to leave reviews on what they want to see in a oneshot. They have to make that creepy pink girl look cute, though. PERRY THE PLATYPUS, YOU'VE ESCAPED! What are you doing? Oh, your pushing the activate button!

*A green beam hits the readers.*

Perry: *Chatters*

Me: How the flapjacks did you two get here? *Sees portal to the PnF dimension, throws Doof and Perry in it.*

Doof: Curse you Alex the Colorful Rebel!

With all that over with, read and REQUEST.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So Iz, what song are we singing for the school talent show?" A fifteen year old Phineas turns to the girl next to him. She's laying on her stomach on the grass, stroking Perry's fur. Isabella looks up at him.

"How about Kiss me Again by We Are The In Crowd." The girl suggested a pop/rock song about best friends falling in love. She was hoping Phineas would get the hint, but sadly, all he said was, "I like that song, but how about Backyard Beach?" Isabella sighed.

Phineas saw this and immediately took the hint. He had practically lived with this girl for ten years, he knew the language of girls. To him, the sigh meant, "I'm right." "Actually, Kiss Me Again could get Ferb and Gretchen together, its the best idea ever!" Phineas covered his mistake. "Lets practice, shall we?" Suddenly a stage and cheering people appeared. "Ferb, thats your record! Building this in less than a second!"

Isabella was shocked, but took her crush's hand and ran to the stage.

_I gotta say something I've been thinking about._

_I can't wait to lay around with you._

_And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself._

_It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies._

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_If every single second could last that much longer._

_Would you hold me?_

_And kiss me again underneath the moonlight._

_You're more than a friend, oh._

_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._

_Put your arms around me._

_And kiss me again._

_And kiss me again._

_I gotta say I wasn't expecting you_

_To come this way and fall into my arms._

_And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer._

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you._

_Crack a smile, I just can't lose._

_At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you._

_So, kiss me again underneath the moonlight._

_You're more than a friend, oh._

_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._

_Put your arms around me._

_And kiss me again._

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away._

_'Cause that would be a mistake._

_I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste._

_No, no, no, no._

_And kiss me again underneath the moonlight._

_You're more than a friend, oh._

_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._

_Put your arms around me._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._

_And put your arms around._

_And kiss me again, and again, and again._

_Oh, kiss me again._

Isabella stood with Phineas on the stage. They had finally finished, and by the looks of it, they were good. They took their final bow, just as a megaphone shrieked in Ferb's hand. He looked right at the two on stage, and he spoke, "Dont just stand there, kiss her!"

Phineas looked into Isabella's beautiful blue eyes, and Isabella looked back. They slowly inched forward as the world became blurry in both vision and hearing. All they could see was eachother as their lips just barely touched. Isabella could feel Phineas' hot breath against her mouth, and it made her need it all the more. So she had gotten even closer to him and held him around the neck, and in turn he pressed his lips to hers, sealing the kiss. He held her by the small of her back, afraid if he held her another way she'd break, and their kiss deepened from there.

As they pulled away, they noticed that everything was gone. It was night, and the silver moon had risen.

Isabella sang to the wind, but turned around to face her love. Phineas wrapped his arms around her and put a finger under her chin. "I love you." He pulled her face towards him, and dropped his hand to hold hers. Their lips connected, and they knew that this would never be their last kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hm. Does the requestinator actually work? *pushes activate button hundreds of times* Pushing buttons is kinda fun, who knew? *Requestinator sizzles and blows up* Self destruct button... Not good.


	4. ATSD

This one's inspired by ATSD. It's a return to the Second Dimension, so they're seventeen. I think it's good, but your opinion counts more. Oh yeah, and this DOES need to be rated T now. You'll see why soon. Also: when I say Phineas and Ferb and Isabella, it means THE ORIGINALS. But when you see the word Alternate before their names it means THE SECOND DIMENSION COUNTERPARTS. Don't review telling me it was confusing, you just didn't read it!

Sorry about my rant. I do want constructive criticism, but NO flames! There's a difference people! Constructive criticism tells people how to make something better. Flames are when someone purposely tries to make someone upset.

You flame me, you have to deal with him. *Points to Buford, who's holding a jackhammer.*

Remember- This is now rated T.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This will surely lure those two boys in." Alternate Doofenschmirtz sneered. "Other me, hurry up with tht bag." He shouted at his first dimension self.

"Sorry, but it's so heavy. What's in it?" Doof cried. He pulled a brown sack behind him, dragging it.

"Here, bring it here. Yes, in front of the camera." Alternate Doof paid no attention to his counterpart's question.

Soon the sack was in place, and both Doofs reached to open it. The string was pulled and the sack fell to the floor. "Turn the camera on!" Alternate Doof commanded.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING NEWS FROM YOUR LEADER. The television at alternate Phineas and Ferbs house rang with the sound of a normbot. The two watched it along with the regular Phineas and Ferb, and their pet platypus.

Alternate Doof sat at the lens. "Regular Phineas and Ferb- I need you over here so I can use your brains. But most likely you will say no, so I have someone here to persuade you." The man moved, and on a platform was a girl Phineas' age, which was seventeen. She was dressed in pink, and had raven hair, and she was tied up with rope. "Phineas HELP!" She screamed. Alternate Doof slapped her and drew a shrill cry from the girl. She sat on the floor, crying. "Phineas, let him kill me. Dont save me, or he's going to take away our home. Let him do it. And Ferb, please keep everyone safe. I know you're a fighter, please fight for us. I'm sorry boys."

Alternate Doof reappeared. "Oh, I'm going to do much worse to her. I'll let her live, but she'll wish I had killed her." He walks over to the crying teen and reached behind her. To the veiwers, his hand seemed too low for comfort. Isabella shrieked in discomfort.

Phineas stood there, frozen. "No," he mumbled, "NO!" Ferb tried to hug him. "He's going to kill her! I don't want her to die!" He wailed and dropped to the floor. "We have to save her!" Phineas jumped to his feet and ran out the door. Everyone followed him, in fear of loosing him too.

Once the foursome had reached the door to D. E. I, Phineas barged in. "Where is she?" The rabid boy screamed at workers and normbots, to which the latter looked confused.

Finally they reached the top floor. Sitting in a dimly lit spotlight was Isabella, crying on the floor. "Isabella!" Phineas screamed, running to her. He stopped to look at her, her face was bruised and she looked frightened. Suddenly a normbot grabbed all of them but Isabella. "No!"

Both Doof's emerged from the corner. "Well well. Here you are." Phineas squirmed, about to speak, but alternate Doof cut him off. "You were late, therefore you need to be punished." He reached towards Isabella. "As punishment, you get to watch me torture this girl in a way that I haven't done since the 90's."

All the boys gasped and shut their eyes. "Guys, I think I know what he's going to do and it won't be pretty. Just don't open your eyes and I'll be fine. let him do it, its for the good of Danville." Isabella sobbed.

Phineas was angry pretty quick. "Let me go, I need to talk to her now!" The normbot was intimidated and let go. Phineas leaped to his best friend. "Just play along." He whispered.

Phineas was now on his knees in front of her. "Izzy, I can't let you go." Isabella understood what he meant. He was acting.

"It's ok Phineas. I can give up my virginity if it's to save Danville."

Phineas started to cry. He didn't want to watch some old guy take what Phineas was hoping he could take later in life. Then he did the unmaginable- he leaned in and kissed Isabella. It was passionate, perfect and it didn't feel fake. But of course, Phineas had to amp it up and make it look like a real kiss. So he parted Isabella's lips with his own, and started to put in a little tongue. Now it looked real. Isabella sighed into his mouth, shutting her eyes.

Now was the time of action. While they were kissing, Phineas used the opportunity to untie Isabella. He couldn't make it obvious, so he decided to let his hands roam her body as he gently loosened the knots as he came to them. At his first touch, at the waist, Isabella sqeaked. Her eyes fluttered open- she didn't know what was happening. His hands rose to her back, and he moved the knot a little. He did this to the point where it didn't look believable, so he touched her stomach to freshen the routine. She released a sound, one that Phineas actually wanted to hear again. Ok. So maybe he wished it wasn't fake.

Suddenly Isabella reached up and put her arms around Phineas. Wait- she was free! She trailed her hands down his chest as they pulled away. "Phineas?" Isabella gasped, out of breath. "You gave up your first kiss."

Everyone cheered, but Phineas took Isabella's face in his hand. "No. I had my first kiss. It's because I- I love you."

But what to do about the others? As if on cue, a bunch of girls dressed in green and black busted in and freed everyone but the Doofenschmirtz'. And a pale alternate Phineas suddenly found himself staring at a certain Firestorm Girl...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I know, I know. It really should be rated T for the whole Alternate Doof/ Isabella torture thing. I just thought it made Alternate Doof seem so scary.

And I was thinking, should I make a story like this that's rated M? You know, smutty Phinbella? It kind of satisfies me to write one once in a while.

Well, I'll see ya soon.


	5. Fire (requested by FanFreak01)

This was requested by FanFreak01. Thanks so much for requesting!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Glass and metal shards flew across the yard. Fire spewed and burned the grass and the tree. Phineas hid with Isabella and Ferb in a branch on the tree, crying his heart out. What was supposed to be his confession of love to his neighbor Ellie turned into a disaster- for some reason the plug was tied causing some sort of congestion. It was this huge fireworks tower of the girl, complete with a giant chocolate heart. But it soon exploded.

Thump. A small sound was audible from the tree. Phineas turned, only to see Isabella on the ground unconsious. "Isabella!" He screamed. Words could not describe his fear. His best friend could die! The one that he had snuggled close to at Christmas time, the girl that knew everything about him! He did not want to loose her!

Phineas jumped into the debris after Isabella. When he landed, he turned and saw her lying there. She was bruised and her face was covered in ashes. Her dress was torn to shreds and on fire at the skirt. Wasting no time, he grabbed her bridal style and he ran. He climbed up the tree and sat next to Ferb, cradling Isabella.

"Maybe I should've told her that you only did this to make her jealous, and then maybe she wouldn't have done this." Ferb said his one line.

"What?" Phineas asked. "You mean-"

At this time, Isabella was awake. "Phineas, I'm so sorry. I wanted to make it stop working, I never wanted to do this."

"And why would you?"

"Because I love..." Suddenly Isabella coughed from the smoke. Her eyes started to roll back in her head.

"No! No!" Phineas shouted. He brought her to the ground. The sprinklers had come on and all that was left was glass and metal. Phineas began to press his fist into her chest to revive her. Nothing. He tried splashing her with water, but she was still sleeping.

Finally, it came to this. Phineas was nervous, he has only done this once. But he leaned down and pressed his lips to Isabella's, pinching her nose and exhaling into her.

Isabella coughed- she was back. She saw Phineas hovering above her, and she noticed his arms by her side. "Phineas? I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to build this for Ellie. She's a sweet girl and all, but..." She stopped. She looked around at the molten yard, then noticed that she and Phineas were charred. What happened?

She had suddenly forgotten when Phineas ha said something. "I only made this to make you jealous. I never wanted Ellie. I want you." He picked her up and flipped her over onto him as he laid down on the grass. He wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe I almost lost you. I love you more than anything, more than inventing." Isabella shed a tear as she kissed Phineas on the cheek. Lips was too much- they were almost out of air. But everything was alright as long as he was holding her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Yeah, this was a little hard to write. But hey, if it's for you guys then I feel good about it.


	6. Nightmare (requested by WordNerb93)

Hello again! I saw some negative feedback for chapter 4. It's ok though- if you can't fail you can't learn. And I don't care what the haters think, I'm unorthodox and I'm happy with that. Well, I guess all that I have to say is that this is for WordNerb93.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sixteen year old Isabella flailed her arms above the ocean waves, regurgitating saltwater and gasping for air. "Help." She gurgled, out of breath. No one was there, except for Phineas. He was swimming out to her against the stormy water, but she seemed further away with every passing second. He couldn't loose her. She meant so much to him.

Soon all he could see was something white and black and pink. It was in front of him now, and he reached for it. It was Isabella. Dead, limp, and pale. Her eyes were wide open. It was disturbing.

"No!" Phineas screamed. He tried to tell himself that this wasn't real, that this was just some silly game in his head.

Soon all of it turned into white, and the white turned into his ceiling. It was just a dream.

Phineas hopped out of bed, being careful as to watch for his deceased friend. (I do that a lot, watching out for what I had a nightmare about.) He ran down the stairs and sat on the couch. Huh? There were sleeping bags on the floor. Oh. Now Phineas had remembered. They invited everyone over for an all nighter. They tried to stay up, but some were asleep as of now.

Isabella walked out of the kitchen with two plate of waffles. She handed one to Phineas and started eating. Immediately, the boy threw his arms around her. She was alive! Isabella dropped her plate in shock. "Ph- Phineas?" She smiled, liking it; but she wondered why he did it.

"I had a nightmare that I-" Phineas started to tell her, then he stopped. He couldn't say why he was happy to see her, that would reveal his true feelings. Yes, he was in love with Isabella.

"Oh, I won't be that scared."Isabella laughed, poking Phineas in the arm.

"Well... I had this dream where you drowned and I couldn't save you. And when I saw that you were dead, I swear a part of me died too." Phineas' eyes were sad, a hint to Isabella that he was telling the truth.

"Phineas? Why were you so afraid of loosing me?" Isabella questioned.

Crap. "Er... I care about you. A lot. And... And I could sort of possibly..." Phineas trailed off.

"Possibly what?"

"I could possibly be in love with you." Phineas paused; that didn't sound right. "I mean- I AM in love with you."

Isabella couldn't believe it. The boy she loved for years loves her back! She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips. "And Phin?" She caught his attention.

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever dream of loosing me. I love you so much and I would never leave you."


	7. Will You? (FlameBurst)

I dissapeared. Haha... Yeah. I've been busy writing for TMNT, that I forgot this. Do you guys remember my American Idol story? I deleted it, but I'm coming up with a new one now, featuring the new judges, evil scientists, random pies in the face and something fishy! Hope you're ready! But now, read this!

XXXXXXX

Isabella leaned against her best friend Phineas' frame. They were seated on the pepto-bismo-pink bed in Isabella's bedroom after a long day of recreating the first rollercoaster they ever built. It was a perfect day. But things got awkward. Twice he held her hand, and the teen redhead even dared to wrap an arm around her waist. It was dangerous, they knew it, and they didn't want to jeapordize their friendship.

"So..." Phineas started, "Let's talk." Their eyes met, then averted. They giggled, then silenced. "Well, today was good. But we had some questionable moments. I just wanted to know if... Maybe this could start something."

Isabella blushed. "How do you know if I want to? Fine, I'm bluffing. But is it right to date? What if we break up, will go back to best friends?"

"Well... Thats the point. You like the future, Ferb enjoys the past. But I want to live while I'm young. Keep in mind the risks, but go for it. It'll work, I know it!" The inventor had a point.

"Well, in that case-"

"Go out with me?" Phineas pleaded, smiling with his bright blue eyes. Isabella laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yes."

And they started to kiss, just an innocent kiss. Until the time is right to go further, this was all they could ever need.

XXXXXXX

Yes, it's short. But that was my intention. I hope your ready for the AI rewrite!


	8. Heat

**Yo! Colorful is back! First thing I must adress: someone asked if I was a christian. Heck yeah! I love God more than anything, he is my first and my number one. And just because I write dirty fluff does not mean I'm not a christian- God never said it was a sin, He never said it was wrong. **

**Second item of buisness: This chapter is NOT for kids! You'll be alright if you're 14 or older, I promise it isn't explicit or bad!**

Phineas and Isabella were alone in the Flynn-Fletcher house. It was a day of intense heat, in the middle of summer. Teenage Isabella was laying on the floor, in a short pink sundress, cooling herself with a peice of Phineas' discarded blueprint. Phineas himself was perched on the couch, drawing away, not even breaking a sweat. Isabella noticed this, though it couldn't mean anything, right?

"Are you hot?" Isabella asked her friend. She was in the slightest bit agitated- if he wasn't hot, why didn't he help her?

"Nah, I grew up really close to the equator, so I can stand the heat." Phineas continued drawing, unaware of Isabella's offense. To make matters worse, he wouldn't even look at her!

"You don't... Mind... It?" Isabella inquired again slowly, thinking it over. He could stand it, while she was dying! He had to feel the heat somehow, and Isabella knew how to do it.

"So," Isabella brought herself to the couch next to her inventing friend, "You like the heat?" Their shoulders were now pressed together.

Phineas paid no mind to their contact, not even looking at Isabella. He replied with "sure."

Isabella mentally growled. She put a hand on his knee, then watched his face explode in a blush. Phineas jumped at the contact this time, causing Isabella to smirk. "So, whatch'ya got so far?" The ravenhaired beauty leaned over, pressing her entire body against him now.

Phineas stuttered, trying to get the words out. "I-It's a h-hydro e-electric powered fan that-"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to look at someone that you're talking to?" Isabella said casually. She turned Phineas' face to watch her as her lips hovered over his collarbone. He shuddered at the contact. Isabella planted light kisses up his neck, and then at the corner of his lips. Then he saw it- she was playing with him. He was acting meek just to feul her sadistic pleasures, but if she could be dominant, so could he.

Phineas pushed her to the other side of the couch, putting his legs on either side of hers, and his arms beside her head. "You know it's wrong to mess with people." He was done with the teasing- he kissed her full on the lips. Their hands roamed, their kiss got more passionate. Isabella moaned, her tongue making its way past his lips. She brought a leg up to wrap around his waist, exposing her white undergarments, in which Phineas started to reach for without caring about the consequences. The fire between them got larger, continued to grow hotter, every touch burning their skin.

"Shut the front door!" Ferb, just mere feet away, looked at them. He was shocked, appaled, and disgusted. Isabella looked back meekly, while Phineas looked at his feet in embarrasment.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk this out... Goodbye." The greenhaired brit backed his way up the stairs, leaving the friends to sort out the issue at hand: are we more than friends?


End file.
